


stars and hands and lips

by ezekiels



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 05:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5526755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezekiels/pseuds/ezekiels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>finn and poe are supposed to be enjoying the scenery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stars and hands and lips

**Author's Note:**

> i started writing this in a reply to levi on tumblr and decided it needed to be a text post but when it actually turned into a proper fic. thus me posting this here.

Poe was lazily drawing a star on the back of Finn's hand as they lay together beneath a tree at the edge of the rebel base. The light was filtering through the trees, casting shadows upon the earth, and Poe kept running his finger, his index finger, along Finn’s palm as he held Finn’s hand in place. The sky was blue, speckled with clouds and the occasional pilot getting in some practice, and Poe... Poe was close enough to Finn’s hand that he could feel his breath against his skin.

It was distracting and might have been annoying, considering they had come outside to enjoy the scenery, but Finn didn’t mind. He liked Poe holding his hand. He liked having him there. He liked Poe.

Finn rolled his head back against the tree so he could look across at Poe. Small curls of his hair was resting against his forehead. His shirt was loose as to better enjoy the breeze. His whole focus was on Finn's hand.

Finn smiled across at him. “What are you doing?”

Poe finished the final touches on the star. “Drawing a star on your hand.” He blew lightly on the ink as he set the marker down.

“I noticed,” Finn said as he watched him. With one hand now free, Poe ran it through his hair. Curls smoothed beneath his hand and broke free once the hand had passed over it. His hand came rest at the back of his neck. “But, if you don't mind me asking-"

"I don't mind you asking anything, Finn," Poe said, rubbing the back of his neck. His hand dropped to his lap. He smiled.

He still hadn't let Finn's hand go.

Finn smiled back. "Alright then.  _Why_ are you drawing a star on my hand?”

Poe closed his eyes and ducked his head, smiling and shaking his head. He looked up at Finn and drew his hand closer to him. He bent his head to press a kiss to the star he had drawn there. His lips lingered before he glanced up at Finn through his eyelashes. "Because you’re my star.”

All Finn could seem to do in reply was stare. Stare at Poe’s clear embarrassment but equally clear intent. Stare as Poe bit his lip, his eyes drifting down to Finn’s lips. Finn felt warm from head to toe. Like he'd been lying in the sun for an hour, but different. Better. It made his mind feel full and blank all at once, only he could barely make any sense of the fullness. Barely, except for the wanting.

Poe pulled him closer by the hand, leaning forward, reaching. His free hand fisted in the collar of Finn's jacket -the one Poe had given him. Their lips met. Mouths open. Noses pressing against cheeks. And breath, hot and mingling. Wanting... Finally, Finn's body knew what to do. He wrapped his arms around Poe, pulling him closer. So close that soon Poe was in Finn's lap, straddling him, a smile on his lips. Finn smiled back against those lips.

The star took a week to wash off but, then again, Finn wasn't really trying.

Poe was more than happy to draw a new one for him.


End file.
